Homestuck Hunger Games
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: This is a just fanfic of what I think the Hunger Games would be like if the Homestuck Characters were in it. I own nothing. This is just a fun Hunger Games and Homestuck fanfic. Thanks :D Rated K instead of just K because there are some swears.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The chirping crickets are about to drive you insane. You run out of the woods cursing under your breath. That's enough of the woods today. Fuck. You stop in your tracks. Tomorrow is the reaping. The reaping is when you they choose a boy and a girl from each district to fight in this "game" until everyone is killed off except for one winner. Who's fucking idea was it to have a death lottery every year? Yeah, killing everyone is a great thing too. The concept of these stupid Hunger Games makes everyone happier and live in peace. That was sarcasm by the way.

Ouch! The bugs are biting your legs. You need to get home right away and get out of this grass. Maybe tomorrow you could run away from the reaping. No, because if they ever found out you'd be killed. It doesn't matter anyway. There are plenty of people in each district. It's not likely that you'll get picked. You need to get home.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are on your way home.

When you get home you walk through the door and sit down. You facepalm and just sit there. There is the possibilty that you will get picked tomorrow. You have the worst luck. You can't stop thinking about tomorrow.

Your older brother Kankri walks over to you and sits next to you.

He says, "Karkat, there is a lot going on like the reaping tomorrow, but you need to stop sulking and help make dinner with me."

You look up at your brother. He smiles at you. You frown and flip him off. Then his smile fades.

"Karkat, you need to stop thinking about the reaping. You've been going to the woods to think about it and then you come home and think about it." He takes your face in his hands and looks you in the eye. "Karkat listen to me. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Get. Picked. Do you hear me? You aren't going to get picked."

Before he can keep talking and talking you cut him off.

"How do you know I won't get picked?" You ask him. Then you start screaming. "I AM UNLUCKIEST PERSON IN THIS DISTRICT. NO, FUCK THAT. I AM THE UNLUCKIEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET."

You stand up and walk to your bed. Kankri doesn't say a word, for once. Now you feel kind of bad. You just shouted at your brother, who was trying to cheer you up. You don't deserve to live. You are the worst person and the worst brother in the world. If you do get picked in the reaping, then you won't care. You need to die anyway. You eventually doze off. All the thinking about tomorrow has beat you up. You sleep like dead dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day you wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Litterally. Your feet are where your head should be and you head is where your feet should be. You stand up. All you can think about is the reaping. You need to go down there soon. You look over at Kankri. He is fast asleep. You can't wake him. After the big performance you pulled last night he must be very tired. Very tired of you. So, you go and make yourself a light breakfast and let Kankri sleep.

You sit at the lunch table and eat. Your mind isn't there though. It's far away. Where the reaping is. What if you do get picked? What would Kankri do? He'd be all alone. The poor guy.

Kankri opens his eyes and says, "Karkat, is it morning?"

You are surprised that he is awake so soon. When he speaks randomly without standing up, you fall down, because he startled you.

"Yeah, it's morning Kankri. Come eat breakfast and get ready for the reaping," you reply.

You don't even look at Kankri when he gets up. You are still pissed at yourself for blowing up in Kankri's face last night. Even if you do it a lot. Tonight just wasn't the greatest time to do it.

After you and Kankri share I silent and awkward breakfast, you change into your gray shirt with the cool sign on it and you do your best with your messy hair. Kankri puts on his red sweater, eventhough it's not that cold out today.

Kankri smiles at you and says, "Let's get going, shall we?"

You and Kankri start down the road. All the glum faces you pass just make you feel worse and worse. All these people are thinking about the same thing. They think that they'll get picked. You see a little girl at the age of about 12 who is crying. It must be her first year with her name in the glass ball. That girl just cries and cries and her mother can't shoosh her. You feel bad. It's like you and Kankri. You are the whining one and Kankri tries to calm you down, but your too much of a bitch to notice and you just ignore him and keep on ranting.

Eventually, you and Kankri get to the reaping. You go to your age group and Kankri goes to his age group. Your age group is so packed, but you don't even notice because you keep your eyes on the older boys group. Specifically, you keep your eyes on Kankri. His eyes meet yours and he smiles. He is trying to make you less nervous, even if it is from a distance. Everyone turns their attention to the stage. Your face goes pale. You're a nervous wreck. They are starting the drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

You stab the person on the stage with your icy cold look. They start the drawing. Ladies first as always. The woman puts her hand in the glass ball with all the names. The lady picks out a small piece of paper. She unfolds it.

She goes closer to the microphone and says, "Nepeta Leijon."

A small girl that looks about my age starts walk up towards the stage. Her head is hanging down. When she gets up on the stage and looks at the audience, I can tell that she is crying. I feel bad.

Then they start doing the drawing for the boys. I stand there waiting for them to say my name. I am so unlucky. It's going to be me. The lady shuffles through the boys' names. She picks out a small folded paper. She unfolds it and scoots up near the microphone. The next thing she says is so shocking, I almost had a heart attack.

She says, "Kankri Vantas."

Tears fill in my eyes. I kneel down and start crying. I curse, I cry, but then I stand up. I jump. I look for Kankri. I see him making his way towards the stage. I violently push everyone who is in front of me. I make them get out of my way. I eventually get close enough to the stage.

I look at everyone. I raise my hand. Then I scream, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone stares at me. My eyes are on Kankri only though. He looks at me and starts shaking his head. It's too late for that. I volunteered, and now I'm going into the games. Kankri has tears in his eyes. Kankri is being escorted off the stage and I am being brought onto the stage. When I am at least 3 feet away from Kankri, when we are passing each other, I stop and give him a hug. Today feeling one of his hugs makes me feel better.

While we are hugging he says, "Karkat, don't do this. Let me go into the games. I can't let them hurt you."

"It's too late Kankri. I'm going into the games. I need to keep you safe. I may be an ass to you all the time, but you are definalty a better person then me, and you deserve to live," I answer.

I start walking up the steps and unto the stage now. I stand next to the Nepeta girl. There are tears in her eyes. She looks at me. I have tears streaming down my face. I look into the crowd. The first thing I see is Kankri. He is screaming and crying.

He's yelling, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE! I'LL GO INTO THE GAMES JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE."

I want to go down there and comfort Kankri, but I know I can't. I have to go into the games, for him. I have to go in so he doesn't die.

Nepeta and I stand there while the lady is talking.

Nepeta whispers to me, "What you did was very brave."

I just stand there and I don't say a word. Kankri is screaming down there. I wish today never came. I'm going to miss him. I know I did the right thing though. I had to save him.

We start getting ready to leave for the games and such. I don't smile the whole rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You stand in an empty room. Alone. Then someone comes in the room. It's a girl. She has two braids in her hair. She has goggles on.

She says, "Sup, I'm Meenah. I'm going to be your stylist."

You frown. She seems super weird. You don't care though. You're going to die anyway, you think to yourself. Does it really matter what happens from this point on. She examines you. She is trying to pick out what kind of outfit you would look best in. She goes to the other room with Nepeta and her stylist, Aranea. Nepeta gets brought into this room, with you, while the stylist talk about what the outfits should be for the interview.

Nepeta walks in and doesn't say a word. She sits right next to you. You two are very close. Too close. You look at her. She is prettier than you thought. She has silky black hair, a cute blue cat hat, a trench coat that suits her, and she has big sparkling eyes. She notices that you are looking at her. So, she turns her head and looks at you. Your faces are about 6 inches apart. If you were any closer, you two would be kissing. The thought of this makes you blush. Then, she blushes too. You both are frozen for at least 20 seconds. Then, you are interrupted by the door swinging open. You are startled and you fall backwards.

Meenah and Aranea walk into the room. Aranea motions Nepeta to the other room, and she gets up and walks to Aranea. You sit there and Meenah walks up to you. She's holding an outfit. It's your outfit. She shows you another room where you can go and try it on.

You walk in and shut the door. You take the outfit and slip it on. You look in the mirror. It's a suit. It's red. Bright red. It has dark red stains on it. It is supposed to look like blood stained the suit. Probably, to make you look tough, and look like a scary opponent. The other opponents won't be scared by you though. You look at yourself and see someone who is short, cute, and weak. You make a face. How could anyone be scared by you? You are so small and weak. Some might even call you cute. You are no match for the other people. You are the easiest. They might all gang up on you and kill you first. You rip off the suit and put on your normal clothes quickly. You take the idiotic suit in your hand and walk out of the room. You find Meenah and you throw the suit at her.

Then you yell, "THERE! I TRIED ON THE FUCKING SUIT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

You just blew up in front of someone again. What the hell is wrong with you? She just stares at you with a strange face. A face you can't really explain. You just start running. You run out of the room. You run to the room you are staying in. You run into your bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sometimes you feel like you just want to die. What would it be like to be gone? Would people actually miss you? Your awful thoughts are interrupted by knocking at your door. If it's Meenah then you are not opening it. The person starts meowing at the door. What? Who is that?

You open the door and find Nepeta sitting on the ground like a cat. What is her problem? Is she aware that she's not a cat? She stands up quick.

She asks, "Hey Karkitty, can you come downstairs? We are going to watch on the screen all about our contestants in the games."

"Fine. But don't call me Karkitty. The name is Karkat, got it?" you reply.

Nepeta smiles. She takes your hand and rushes you to the other room. When you are in the other room you plop down next to Nepeta and Meenah, trying to avoid conversation with Meenah. She flicks the screen on and the man on the screen is talking about the Hunger Games. Then he starts talking about districts. He eventually gets to the point where he is talking about each pair from each district.

He says, "From District 1 we have the pair known as Kanaya and Eridan." On the screen they show a girl with short black hair, she has a red skirt, and she has lipstick on. She is very pale. She also looks very sophisticated. Maybe she's smart. Then, they show this guy with purple striped pants, a cape, and a purple streak in his hair. He looks like a hipster. He has a smirk on his face. That creep!

Then, the man says, "From District 2 we have Feferi and Sollux." A girl comes on the screen. She has long black curly hair, a long colorful skirt, and goggles. She must like water. She is very sad in the picture. You feel kind of bad for her. Next, they show a guy with a weird hairstyle, and 3D glasses. One of the lenses is blue and one is red. This guy seems weird.

The man on the screen states, "From District 3 we have Terezi and Gamzee." I look at the picture of the girl and cringe. She has black hair, red glasses, a cane, and she's blind! Why would they allow a blind girl in the games? That is so unfair! She's going to die immediately. The next person who comes on the screen is sure to give me nightmares. This Gamzee guy has clown makeup on, he's super tall, he's got polka dot pants, his hair is a mess, and his stoned face is the creepiest face someone could ever make. That guy is definitely the one who will kill you. SCARY!

You know what is next. The man says, "From District 4 we have Nepeta and Karkat." You look at the screen. They show a picture of Nepeta when she is on the stage. She looks scared and sad. You know the feeling. She still looks pretty with her black shiny hair, her trench coat, and her blue cat hat. Then they show you on the screen. You look the same, but your gaze is somewhere else in the picture. In the picture it looks like you are looking into the crowd at the reaping. You know who you are looking at. Kankri. You miss him. Just thinking about him makes you sad. You need to cry. You run out of the room and to your own room.

Meenah says, "Where are you going? It's not over yet. Oh my cod. What is up with him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

You wake up all sticky and hot. Wow, you fell asleep last night? Oh cod. Today is the first day of training. You are not in the mood to meet all your stupid opponents. They are just all going to hate you and gang up on you. Maybe in the games you could stay with Nepeta. She is the only friend you got. Well, she is kind of a friend. It's all just too confusing.

You get up and get dressed. You walk into the other room when you finish. Nepeta is already in there eating breakfast. You sit down one chair away from her. You eat some breakfast. Bacon and pancakes for breakfast? You never got this good kind of food back in your hive. You wish Kankri could get good food like this.

After breakfast you and Nepeta go to the training place. There is so much stuff to train with here. There is archery, fire making, climbing, sword fighting, knife throwing, spheres, carving, and other things. You ran out of the room when they were watching the other contestants on the TV, so some of the people here you don't know. You find the ones that you did see last night. You see Eridan, Kanaya, Terezi, Gamzee, Feferi, and Sollux.

Nepeta immediately runs over to Terezi acting like they are best friends. Terezi and Nepeta are just talking and laughing. You wish you could make friends that easily. The truth is that it's hard for you, because of how mad you get all the time. Your temper usually drives people away.

Your thoughts are interrupted by Eridan. He walks over to you and says, "Hey Kar! Howw's it going?" He has a weird grin on his face. He acts like he's known you forever. His personality pisses you off a little bit.

You yell, "MOVE IT HIPSTER. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU." You smack his hand away from you. He has a surprised face on. He just backs up slowly. Then, he turns and starts running. Great job! You scared the creeper. You are such an idiot.

You go over to the carving station and carve a stupid looking stake. There are no vampires in the games, so what is the use of this thing. You toss it over your shoulder.

Someone behind you says, "Ouch!"

You turn around and look. There is a boy with glasses, a white shirt that has a ghost or something on it, and, he has a stupid grin on.

He says, "Hi Karkat! Boy it's so nice to meet you. I'm John Egbert!" The boy named John smiles.

You ask, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I watched the thing on TV last night where it told all our opponent's names. So you are Karkat from District 4 and your partner is Nepeta. Didn't you watch that thing last night so you could scout your competitors?" He asks.

"I watched some of it. Then I just went to my room. I don't have all the time in the world you know? I'm a busy person. I'm a born leader," you reply.

He starts giggling. That bastard. You push him and he falls on his back. He's still laughing. What is wrong with him? He sits up and stops laughing.

Then he says, "Karkat, do you want to be friends?" He smiles. You make a weird sound and cross your arms.

Then you answer, "Fine, Egbert. Whatever."

John's smile gets bigger and then he says, "Awesome! Now let's go to the lunch tables shall we?" He grabs your hand and drags you to the lunch tables.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You sit a lunchtable with John and a couple other kids. A boy with sunglasses, a girl with blonde short hair, and a girl with black hair and glasses. There is an awkward silence.

John breaks the silence by saying, "Well everyone, this is Karkat. He is from District 4."

Everyone looks at you.

The girl with blonde hair says, "Hello Karkat. My name is Rose and I'm from District 6. John is my partner."

"Hi Rose," you reply in a grouchy kind of way. Why are you here right now?

Then, the girl with black hair and glasses says, "Hi Karkat! I'm Jade and I'm from District 5. This boy right here is named Dave Strider. He is my partner." She points to the blond sunglasses boy and smiles. You look at him.

He says, "Sup."

What a douchebag. He doesn't even introduce himself. His partner has to. He thinks he's so cool. Your Dave hate thoughts are interrupted by Rose.

She asks, "Where is your partner? Isn't her name Nepeta?"

"She's hanging out with her new best friend Terezi," you reply and cross your arms.

John says, "Karkat is a little grouchy." Then he smiles.

You make a face. John doesn't even know you that well. He can't just assume that your grumpy. Even if you are. You are interrupt by someone who is poking your head.

You turn around and yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUCKASS?" After you screamed at the stranger you look at the stranger's face. Oh my gosh. It's not a normal person, or someone you would expect. A stoned face with clown makeup smiles at you. You fall off your chair. It's Gamzee. He picks you up and sets you back on the chair.

He says, "You ok bro? I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry motherfucker." Then he smiles. You don't know whether you should laugh or cry. This is scary. John, Dave, Rose, and Jade are just watching this all go down with scared faces, and they don't say a word.

"Wanna be best friends? We can share a motherfucking Faygo. :o) Honk," he asks. Maybe if you say yes he won't kill you in the games. Maybe having him as a friend could help you to not die. He could be protection.

You reply, "Sure. Whatever. Let's be best friends then." You try saying it as nice as you possibly can, but on the inside you are still scared to death. How do you know you can trust this guy?

"Cool," he says. "Oh bro, I gotta go finish my motherfucking pie. I'll see you later. :o) Bye. Honk." What is with those weird honks he says? What a weird trademark. You turn back to Rose, John, Jade, and Dave. They stare at you with disbelief.

Dave says, "Ha, Ha! You are best friends with a juggalo." He laughs.

"Fuck you," you reply.

John then says, "Aww. It's too bad Karkat. I thought you and I were becoming best friends." He gives you a dorky smile. You just roll your eyes. Then another person comes to your table. She stands next to John with her hands on her hips.

She laughs and says, "John, you are really hanging out with these losers? I think you are better than that."

"Oh come on Vriska, these are nice people right here. This is Rose, Dave, Jade, and Karkat," John replies.

"Sup losers, I'm Vriska. You can just think of me as being the winner of the Hunger Games. I am the strongest and smartest, so it won't be a surprise when I win," she answers. You stare at this Vriska. She is mean. Meaner than you. What a bitch.

Lunch is over and you have to get ready for the interviews. You say bye to John and his friends. You go back to your room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

You get back to the room and find that Nepeta is already back. She is in her room. You go to your room and find your red suit. You can get through this one interview without flipping out. Come on you got this. You stand in from of a mirror and slip off your clothes. You pull on the suit and look at yourself. This is going to be awful. You still look weak and short. It's pathetic.

You walk out of your room and into the main room. You cross your arms and you have an angry face plastered to your face. Your anger fades when Nepeta comes into the room. She looks so beautiful. She has her cat hat gone so you can see her pretty hair. She also has a short green dress with dark green stains on it to make it look like green blood. The same concept so you two could look similar. That's what the partners are supposed to do anyway. She looks at you and giggles.

You ask, "What? What are you giggling at?"

"You just look so cute Karkitty," she replies with a smile.

You blush. You try hiding your face so she doesn't see your blush.

You try being nice and you say, "You look great too, Nepeta. She smiles at you.

When you get to the interview place you notice that you are late. They are already interviewing the first person from District 3. That person would be Terezi. So, you will be going after two more people.

Next, Gamzee steps up to the interviewing chair. After he is finished he goes backstage with you and pats your head. Then, he walks off. What a weirdo.

Next is Nepeta. She goes and you sit there dreading your turn. Why can't you just be the last one to go?

Finally, Nepeta walks off the stage and you know what that means. It's your turn. You stand up and walk onto the stage. The interviewer asks you your name.

You say, "I'm Karkat Vantas."

Then he asks, "How do you think you will do in the Hunger Games?"

"I'm going to win, for my brother Kankri," you reply. The audience lets out a whine of sympathy. They probably think that you are cute.

Then he asks, "Your brother is Kankri? Oh, so you are the one that volunteered so your brother didn't have to go into the games?" You nod your head.

"So are you prepared for the games?" he asks.

You answer, "Honestly I don't know. I still don't know what my most powerful weapon is."

Everyone in the audience stares at you with big eyes.

"That is a good outfit you are wearing, Karkat," he says, "What does it represent?"

"My outfit represents the blood of my opponents, because I'm going to win the Hunger Games," you answer.

Everyone in the crowd cheers and claps. You are escorted off the stage.

Backstage someone says to you, "Wow, you really know how to get the crowd going."

You look up at the stranger. She has red glasses, a cane, and a beautiful teal dress. It's Terezi.

"They probably just think I'm cute," you reply in a grouchy way.

"Well Karkles I think you're cute," she says and walks off. You blush. What the hell just happened? Why is everyone thinking you are cute? You're not that cute. Also, Terezi doesn't even know you. This is her first time talking to you. Why did she call you Karkles? She probably was exchanging nicknames with Nepeta. You hope they weren't talking about you yesterday.

You get back to your room and just lay on the bed. You look at the ceiling. You think about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last day of training. You have to pick the weapon that is just right for you. The day after tomorrow is the games. A hot tear rolls down your face. You need to win, for Kankri.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You wake up immediately and pull on your clothes. You need to get to training early. You need to pick a weapon. You need to pratice fighting. Everything is just going by so fast and you never had time before to practice your fighting. You run into the main room. Nepeta is eating breakfast with Meenah and Aranea. You say nothing to them. You just run past them and get to training.

You arrive at training. You notice that you are really early. Not a lot of people are hear yet. The only people here are Rose, Kanaya, and a guy you don't know. The guy has cracked sunglasses, long hair, a tank top, crooked teeth, and he looks very strong. Some people are weirdos. Rose and Kanaya are just talking and laughing. One word-Weirdos. The strange guy is trying to use a bow and arrow, but he keeps breaking it. He picks up one brown wooden bow and arrow and tries pulling it back, but it snaps before he can let go of the bow.

He throws the broken bow down and yells, "Fiddlestix!" What is with that guy. Why can't he just say fuck, or crap, or something like that. No normal person says fiddlestix. 

You have had enough of weirdos. You just look straight ahead and keep walking. You find the stand with all the weapons. You pick up the bow and arrow. You aim for a picture on the wall. You shoot and you miss by like a yard. What the hell? How can you be that bad at this? You drop the bow and pick up the dagger. There is nothing to stab. You probably couldn't use a dagger against a person with a big sword anyway. You throw it behind you and you pick up the axe. Then you accidentely drop the axe. No way, that thing is way too heavy. You look at the spear, but you don't pick it up. If you can't shoot an arrow then you can't throw a spear. Sword won't work, trident won't either, neither will a whip. Wait, you see a weapon that you could probably use. It is a sickle. It is shaped like a crab claw. You pick it up and examine it. It is perfect. You can slash people and it's not as small as a knife. It might not be so useful against a sword, but it's a pretty sweet weapon. You can take your chances.

You go find a practice dummy and stand in front of it. You don't know much about fighting or if there is a specific way to stand so you just stand with one foot in front of the other and you are kind of squatting. You take your sickle and hold it like a knife. You slice at the dummy's neck. You make it burst. Feathers fly. You did it. This is definitely the weapon for you. You feel complete. This is certainly the weapon you will be running towards when you are going towards the Cornucopia.

You hear clapping behind you. You spin around fast. You see the guy that you saw on the TV before you absconded. He is from a District. Which District again? Ugg, you can't remember. All you know is that his name is Sollux. He is the one with the 3D glasses and the weird hairdo. He keeps clapping and he walks toward you.

He says, "Great job KK, you are a real fighter, but you still are not going to beat me." He smiles. You notice that when he said the word still he said the s weird. He has a lisp. Why did he call you KK? What is with all the nicknames lately?

"Get out of here asshole, or I'll use my new weapon on you," you reply.

He just smiles and says, "I can't wait until the games." Then he leaves. What a weird guy. The games are tomorrow. You keep practicing. You need to win.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That night you go to sleep early. The next morning is the games anyway. You need to be well rested.

All of a sudden you are in a forest. The trees tower over you. The air is thick and hot. You just want to sleep, but something is telling you not to sleep. You hear a crack. Is someone else here too? You spin around. No one is there. You hear another crack, like someone stepped on a twig.

You ask, "Who's there. This is not funny. Who the fuck are you?"

You hear another sound. You turn around. Kanaya has a chainsaw. She is staring at you. Why would she kill you? You thought she was nice. You turn around to find that Gamzee is on that side of you. He has some weird juggalo pins. He has a scary face on, and this time it isn't a smile. You turn again. You see on another side of you Feferi has her trident pointed at you. You could've sworn that she was nice too. Why is everyone ganging up on you? What happened? Wait how did you get in the games? You don't even remember entering.

You turn again and see on another side of you that John is holding his weird pogo hammer at you. Oh, so much for being friends. You thought John really liked you. You were starting too really like him. You are truly alone here. Where is your partner, Nepeta? Certainly she can help you.

You turn again only to see on your left side Nepeta is there, but she has her sharp stabbing claws on her hands. They are pointing at you. She has an angry expression on. Why is everyone against you? Even Nepeta? This is ridiculous. Did you make everyone mad? You know that you are mean and not a very likable person, but how could this have happened. You can't die here. You can't die now. You need to win the games. Not for yourself, but for Kankri. Without you, Kankri would have nothing.

A hot tear rolls down your face. You give up. There is nothing you can do now. Everyone against one just isn't fair. There is no way you can win now. You just hope Kankri will be alright. Without you he can still probably get by. He's a good guy. He is smart. What are you? Nothing, exactly. Maybe he would be better off without you. You are useless. Completely useless.

You scream, "GO AHEAD! FUCK LIFE! ALL OF YOU JUST KILL ME NOW. NO ONE NEEDS ME SO WHAT IS THE POINT OF LIVING. BYE LIFE! I WON'T MISS YOU, AND I KNOW YOU WON'T MISS ME." You close your eyes and sit there waiting for your death.

All of a sudden you find yourself in your bed. You pat yourself everywhere. You make sure every part of your body is here. Are you dead? No, you aren't. You hear Nepeta talking to Aranea. You look at the room you are in. Yep, you are still in your room. It was all a dream. Thank goodness. Everyone turning against you wouldn't be a nice thing to happen in real life.

You lay back down and attempt to go back to sleep. You really hope that you don't have that dream again. That was very creepy. You can't sleep. You start silently crying. What if you do die? What if it's all gone? Kankri may not need you, but you need him. If you're dead you won't need anyone. Why is life so confusing? You hope death isn't this confusing. Eventually, you cry yourself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

You wake up early. Nepeta isn't even up yet. Today is the games. Today is also the day that your life is ruined. Poor Kankri. It's obvious that you are going to die in the games. He will be so messed up without you. You are all he has left.

You go look into Nepeta's room. She is fast asleep. She is adorable. You guys need to get going soon, but she looks so happy when she's sleeping. She has no idea what is in store for her later. You don't want to wake her up. So, you go get ready first. After fixing your hair and putting on normal clothes you go sit at the table and eat some cereal.

Meenah walk in the room and says, "Well, today is the big day. I bet you are scared. I can sea why would be scared anyway. I wouldn't want to get krilled either." You just sigh and roll your eyes.

Then she says, "You know, you are reelly grumpy and mean. I'm your stylist. You should be a little nicer to me. Or you don't have to, I don't care." She grins and walks out of the room. She annoys you. She knows that she annoys you. Her stupid fish puns, and she thinks she's so cool, doesn't she? Whatever. All you know is that when you die you won't be missing her.

Your silent ranting is interrupted by Nepeta. She walks into the room and forces a smile at you. You know she is trying to be happy in front of you and everything, but considering today is the games she isn't doing a very good job.

She sits down next to you and says, "Well Karkitty today is the games. And we need to purrtect each other. That's what partner's are fur." She tries to smile again. Still not working. You don't expect her to smile. Today is the Hunger Games. You and she are probably going to die.

Nepeta says, "I don't want to die in the games, but I don't want to kill people. I don't kill things unless I'm going to eat it after. If I just killed things and people for no reason that would be mean." You turn to Nepeta. You are shocked. Nepeta is crying. You feel bad. You feel like crying too, but you don't. You don't know what to do. Should you put your arm around her? Should you shoosh pap her? You're no good at dealing with someone who is crying.

You do something much more extreme instead. You kiss her. You kiss her right on the lips. You don't know what made you do it. It just seemed like the thing to do. After you kiss her she blushes and looks at you. You blush too, and you stare at her. You are both silent.

Your awkward silence is interrupted by Aranea, who bursts through the door saying, "It's time to go! Come on Nepeta and Karkat, the games are going to begin soon." You and Nepeta stand up immediately and head for the door.

Soon you get to the place that transports you to the games. Nepeta hugs you and kisses your cheek. You blush again, the second time that day. Then, Meenah takes you into a room and Aranea takes Nepeta into a different room. Meenah hands you an outfit and tells you to put it on. She then leaves the room so you can change. You pull it on and look in the mirror. It's a gray shirt with your sign on it. Also, you have a cool looking leather jacket over it, probably to keep your arms protected. You have a thick pair of jeans that are flexible. You have heavy duty boots.

Meenah comes back into the room and says, "You look good. I think I did a pretty good job putting the outfit together. Oh my cod, it's time for you to go." She points to the pod thing and says, "You need to go in there and you will get transported into the arena." Then she does the unexpected. Meenah hugs you. You are shocked but you hold her tight. You think you might miss her when you die.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

You step in the glass chamber and look at Meenah. Your eyes are filled with tears. You are leaving it all behind and going into the games. This is the last time you'll be here. You wave. The pod shoots up with a whoosh! It stops and puts you on a little platform.

You scope the scene. All the other opponents are already up on their platforms. You look and you see Nepeta on the platform to your right. You look at her and nod. She nods back. You see the Cornucopia. It has a lot of weapons. You see backpacks. They probably have important things like food and weapons and blankets. You see the sickle on one of the weapon stands. That is your weapon! You devise a plan. You will run to the Cornucopia and grab the weapon and a backpack as fast as you can.

The opening gong sounds and everyone sprints. Some sprint to the woods and others sprint to the Cornucopia. You run as fast as your little legs will take you. You huff and puff and run and run, but most of the competitors are still faster than you. You aren't the first one at the weapon stand. Dave Strider is. He isn't out to kill you so you don't run away from him. You just take your weapon and look at him. He is in the Hunger Games and he is just standing there debating with himself what weapon he should choose. What a weirdo. He should move so he doesn't get killed.

You say, "Strider, you should pick a weapon and get a move on. Some fuckass is going to come over here and kill you." He looks at you for a second then he turns back to the weapon stand. Well you did all you could do. Now you must leave the idiot here and you must find a backpack.

Before you can move, Vriska races over with a knife in her hand. She is coming towards you and Dave. Oh no! You tug on Dave's shirt. He turns around. He grabs a random sword and gets in ready position. When Vriska is close enough he tries cutting her with the sword. She tries dodging but she goes the wrong way. So, the sword cuts her left arm clean off. Gross! She runs away before Dave can kill her with the sword.

Dave says, "Yeah, this sword is cool. Kinda like my bro's sword. I could use this." You just stand there with your mouth wide open. Dave just chopped off someone's arm and he is just worrying about his weapon. These games really are hard core.

You leave Dave and go around the Cornucopia. The other side has the backpacks. Yes! You found them. Oh no. You realize that you aren't the only one looking for backpacks. You see an older looking Nepeta and an older looking Gamzee. The older Nepeta has long hair though and no hat. You notice that she is deaf and she starts doing sign language when she sees you. The older looking Gamzee is creepy. He has a skeleton outfit and his mouth is sewed. He uses sign language too. He is signing to the older Nepeta and you just stand there scared. What if they are dangerous?

You say, "Don't mind me. I'm just grabbing a fucking backpack and absconding." You pick up a backpack and the older Nepeta starts walking towards you with her hand balled up into a fist. Uh oh. You better run. And you do. You turn around and run. You wonder what District those two weirdoes were from. You run to the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

You turn around after running a while. You make sure that those two aren't following you. They aren't. You catch your breath and sit down. You dump out everything that is in your backpack. You have some bread. There is also a thermos filled with water. You need to savor this water until you find more. You have a blanket in the bag too. It will keep you warm at night. Night, oh yeah. Where will you sleep? You pull a rope out of your bag. Maybe you could lie down on the branch of a tree at night and tie the rope around you and the tree, so you don't fall off.

Your planning for bedtime is interrupted. You hear cracking twigs. Oh no! Someone is coming near you. You stand up and run behind a tree. Maybe they won't find you. They are coming closer and closer. When they are on the other side of the tree you peek around the corner to see who it is. You expect to see someone strong and ready to kill you. However, you peek around and see a face staring back at you. It's Terezi. You fall. That was a surprise.

You stand back up and say, "What the fuck? Don't scare a guy like that."

"I'm blind you idiot. I was trying to smell you so I could find out who you were," Terezi replies.

You say, "You shouldn't just randomly sniff people in the games. What if you sniffed a crazy killer like Gamzee or something? Then that person would kill you right then and there. Don't be so fucking clueless."

Terezi frowns and says, "Karkles, you are really mean," then she smirks, "But, you are still kinda cute."

You blush. You're lucky she's blind. So she doesn't see your red flushed face.

You change the subject and ask, "Do you want me to help you in the games, considering that you are blind and you could use all the help you can get."

"Can I trust you Karkles?" She smirks. You blush again. You sigh.

"Yeah, you can trust me," you answer.

You and Terezi sit down and you explain your nighttime survival plan to her. In the middle of your plan you hear a big boom. It sounded like a canon.

Terezi says, "That was a canon. I wonder who died."

Another canon went off. Then another. Then it was silent. That means 3 people just died. Also, you remember hearing 2 canons when you were running away from the older looking Nepeta and Gamzee. Oh gosh. Nepeta. Where is she? You really hope she is ok. If she just died, then you will kill yourself. Partners need to help each other.

You stand up immediately and say, "Terezi, I need to go try to find Nepeta. I need to make sure that she is ok. Because, if she is not ok then I will fucking kill myself. She is my partner. You have nowhere to go so I guess you have to come with me. Don't worry I'll protect you. She just stares at you with a really serious face. Then she nods. You take her hand and stand her up. You need to protect both Terezi and Nepeta. You and Terezi run. You are still holding hands with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

You and Terezi run and run and run. Then, you hear someone. You stop dead in your tracks. You shoosh Terezi and just stand there. You scan your surroundings. Nothing happens. So, you just start walking again, but very slowly and quietly. You keep looking ahead and not at the ground. You aren't paying attention to the ground and you trip over something. You look down at what you just tripped on. You scream bloody murder.

Terezi says, "Please fill in the blind girl."

You almost faint. You just tripped over Sollux's dead body. You stare at his face. Blood runs down his face. His blank expression scares the shit out of you.

You say to Terezi, "I just tripped over a fucking dead body."

"Whose body?" She asks.

"Sollux's body. Sollux is dead," you reply.

Terezi just sits there. There is nothing more to say about the matter. There is an awkward silence.

All of a sudden a running figure trips over Karkat and Terezi and lands on top of them.

You yell, "WHAT THE HELL? DON'T JUST FALL ON PEOPLE YOU SON OF A BI- OH HI!" You realize that it is Nepeta and you stop ranting.

"Sorry Nepeta, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just thought you were some ignorant idiot just running around for no reason," you state. She has big eyes and she looks like she's in shock. You shake her.

She screams, "I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" GET MEOW OUT OF HERE!" She scrambles to her feet and tries running away but you stop her.

You say to her, "What is wrong with you? Why must you get out of here? I'm hear to help you and you are acting like a insane fool."

"Vriska tried to kill me and I got away, but I'm purtty sure that she is still following me. Also, Gamzee is out of pie," she answers.

You ask, "The first part is a good reason to run, but why the hell does Gamzee not having pies affect you at all?"

"The pies keep Gamzee high, happy, and idiotic. Without the pies he goes all sober. When he is sober he goes on a murderous rampage and kills anyone he sees," she answers.

Your face goes white. You knew he would be the one to kill you. You grab Nepeta and Terezi.

You start running with them and say, "We need to get the fuck out of here. We are not getting killed."

Eventually you get to another part of the woods that is occupied. You and the girls hide behind a tree and listen to the conversation between four people. It's John, Rose, Dave and Jade.

John says, "I heard that Sollux died and Feferi had a mental breakdown when he died. She really loved him. Now she is in an alliance with Aradia."

"Sollux died? Who killed him?" Jade asks.

"I think it was Vriska, or the juggalo, or Eridan," Dave replies.

"I think it was probably Eridan. He did like Feferi and he was jealous that Feferi and Sollux were hanging out so much," Rose states.

"I think it was Gamzee because he is on a murderous rampage without his pies," Jade says.

John says, "Nope. It couldn't have been Gamzee. He would've taken the head of Sollux if he killed him. I saw Sollux's body, head and all, over on the other side of the woods. So, Gamzee didn't make it there yet."

"Vriska is just trying to kill everyone so she doesn't die. It could've been her," Dave says.

"I think Vriska is a little too nice for that," John says.

Dave smirks and says, "Oh shut up John. We all know that you are standing up for her because you have a little crush on Vriska."

John blushes and pushes Dave on the ground. Rose and Jade laugh. This is stupid. You need them to help you. You are finally ready to talk to Egbert again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

You jump out from behind the tree and yell, "John!"

John falls over, Rose and Jade almost have a heart attack, and Dave just stares at you. Then, Terezi and Nepeta come out from behind the tree.

John stands up and says, "Karkat you don't have to scare us like that. Just walk up to me normally."

You glare at John. He is so annoying sometimes.

"Oh Karkat. Stop being such a crab and tell me what you want. Like, why did you just sneak up on me?" John says.

"John Egbert, you are so fucking annoying. But, I still need your help," you reply and hang your head down. You are so desperate that you need John's help.

John smiles and says, "Well, of course I'll help you Karkat. You and I are buddies anyway. So what do you need help with?"

You look into John's blue eyes and say, "John, if you help protect me and be my ally I'll protect you and be your ally too. Please. I need help. I don't want to die. If we team up then maybe we can win."

John looks at you seriously, takes your hands, and says, "Of course I'll help you Karkat. You, Nepeta, and Terezi can stay with Jade, Rose, Dave, and me."

You smile the first time today. You finally have friends. You feel safer.

Dave says, "I'd hate break up your bromance, but I hear someone coming towards us."

You listen carefully and you can hear footsteps getting closer and closer. You stand there waiting to fight the stranger. Its 7 verses 1 anyway right? So you'd win. The stranger is in your view area. You don't attack. It's just Kanaya. Rose jumps up and goes over to Kanaya. She hugs her. Did you miss something? Are these two together now?

Then Rose and Kanaya walk over to everyone else, hand in hand. Everyone seems very shocked. Rose and Kanaya just stare at everyone.

Then Rose says, "What? I made an alliance with Kanaya. What's wrong with that?"

Everyone just mutters to themselves. It's obvious that those two have hooked up. Everyone is way too focused on the Kanaya and Rose issue and no one notices Vriska has silently sneaked behind everyone. Everyone is talking and then suddenly the unexpected happened. A big arrow get's shot right into Jade's back. She falls over and everyone screams.

John goes on his hands and knees and says, "Jade, Jade, Jade please wake up."

Jade takes John's hand and whispers in his ear, "John, I'm going to die, but you, Rose and Dave need to win."

Dave starts bursting into tears. You are surprised. You never thought you'd see the day when Dave cried. Dave fell to his knees next to Jade and started bawling his eyes out. Then Jade shooshed him and told him that it would be alright. He went down to the ground and looked into Jade's eyes. He pressed his lips up against hers very lightly. Jade kissed him back.

Then, she lay down, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Goodbye friends. Please do me one last favor, and win the games."

Then she dies. Everyone starts crying now and covering Jade's body with flowers. You even cry your eyes out.

Dave turns around and sees Vriska, then he looks at her and asks her very firmly, "Were you the one who killed her?"

"Maybe," Vriska replied, "and maybe you're next."

Then Dave takes his fist and swings it at Vriska. She dodges it and realizes that she has no more weapons. She gets to her feet and scampers into the woods. Dave clenches his fist. She is gone for now, but she will be back.

John says, with tears still in his eyes, "I thought Vriska was nicer than that."

You go up to everyone and shoosh pap them. Everyone seems to need it. You attempt to shoosh pap yourself. Everyone keeps crying though.

It's getting late and the sun is going down. You explain to everyone what your plan is to sleep. Everyone has rope and they decide to use your plan. Aren't you brilliant? This was a tough day, but it will get better.

Everyone finds a nice tree close to each other and ties themselves there. Then, everyone goes to sleep hoping to have sweet dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

You are up in your tree trying to sleep and you hear a canon. It is Jade's canon. She is gone. A louder canon goes off and a big picture is in the sky. They are going to start showing all the people that died today.

The first image that comes up after the intro is an image of a Japanese looking girl. Her hair is in a bun and she is wearing a red outfit. She kind of looks like that Aradia girl. Her name comes on the screen next to her face. Her name is Damara and she is from District 10.

Next, there is a picture of a boy with big horns and black and reddish spiky hair. He looks kind of like that kid that is Vriska's partner. What is his name again? It's it like Tavros or something? The person on the screen is not named Tavros, but he looks a lot like him. They show his name and his name is Rufioh. Oh wow, he is also from District 10. Poor District 10.

Then, they show someone that you already know died. You start tearing up. They show Sollux. You remember tripping over his corpse. It is all just too much. You don't even know these people very well and you are crying over them.

John looks up at you and says, "Hey Karkat, its ok. Sollux is in a better place now."

You shoot a look at Egbert. He heard you crying? Damn it! Now you probably look weak to him.

Instead of saying something mean to him you say, "Thanks John."

He just smiles. Then, the next image comes on the screen. John's smiles turns into a frown. He starts bawling like a baby. You see him crying and you start to cry too. They show a picture of Jade on the screen. Rose must have woke up a couple seconds ago because at first she is confused and forgets where she is, then she realizes what is happening and cries when she looks at the screen.

The sky goes dark after that. That was only 4 people! Four out of 24 are dead. There are still 20 left. That is a lot! You don't have a chance. You will die soon and you know it.

You look down at Dave. He looks awful. At least he was asleep when they showed Jade's picture on the screen. If he was awake at that time then he would be crying and crying and would never stop. You feel kind of bad. Yeah, you hate Strider, but he and Jade were kind of together so losing her was very hard for him.

You try to go to sleep. It is not working. Too much happened today. It's all too much for you. Who could sleep after seeing 2 people you cared about dead?

After silently crying for about an hour or so you eventually drift off into a long, dark sleep. You hope that tomorrow will be better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

You wake up. Ouch! Sleeping in a tree was a smart idea at the time, but it is so uncomfortable the next morning. You look down at the other branches. Rose, Kanaya, John, Dave, Terezi, and Nepeta are all still asleep. You don't blame them. You'd probably be asleep too if this tree wasn't so uncomfortable.

Nepeta's eyes pop open and she starts breathing very heavily.

You ask her, "Nepeta, what the hell are you doing? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Karkitty. I just had a pawful dream. It was a nightmare. You died in the nightmare and so did I," she answers.

You frown. Sometimes you have dreams like that too. A couple minutes later Dave wakes up. Then, Terezi wakes up. After that it's Kanaya, then John, and finally Rose. Everyone is awake and alive. Everyone unties themselves and comes down from the trees. When everyone comes to the surface they notice that the worst possible thing had happened. Jade's head is gone! She may be dead, but everyone put nice flowers all over her and it was just perfect. There is only one possible thing that could've happened.

Dave yells, "I'm going kill that fucking juggalo! He better not do anything to Jade's head! Next time I see him I'm going to slice off his fat ugly head!"

Everyone backs up. No one has ever seen Dave this mad. He tries to run, but everyone holds him back.

You say, "Strider, get a hold of yourself! Yes, what Gamzee did was wrong and stupid, but don't be a fucking idiot. We can all kill Gamzee together. If you try to go out there alone then he will kill you and take your head too. Is that what you want?"

Dave stops struggling, brushes himself off, and says, "Whatever."

Then he puts his hands in his pockets and does the whole cool kid charade again. Go fucking figure. He would do that. Anytime he could.

Kanaya takes out her chainsaw, smiles, and asks, "So, can we go clown hunting now?"

Rose takes the chainsaw, turns it off, and replies, "Not yet Kanaya,"

You think up a plan and say to everyone, "Ok, here's what we are going to do. We will all surround Gamzee and he will have no way to go. Then, we just kill him. Let's use that same plan against Vriska, because she's the one who killed Jade."

John puts his face in his hands.

Dave sits next to him and says, "John, we have to kill her. She killed Jade and she could probably kill us too."

"I know Dave. I know we have to kill her. I just thought that at first she was a nice girl. I kind of liked her," John answers.

Rose gives John a hug and says, "It's ok John. We will all pull through this."

Everyone stares at Rose.

Rose says, "What? I just think that giving someone a hug and telling them that everything will be ok is the thing Jade would do at a time like this."

Kanaya changes the subject and asks, "Now can we go clown hunting?"

"Yes," Dave replies.

Everyone stands up and is about to go, but a sound of a canon stops them. Then another canon. Two people just died. Everyone just stands there. There is fear in their eyes. You wonder who just died.

Rose says, "Let's just go. We will find out who died tonight. Right now we need to go find Gamzee and Vriska."

Then, everyone goes. It's time for clown and bitch hunting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

You are all walking through the woods. Where is Gamzee or Vriska?

Nepeta suggests, "Maybe, I should go up in a tree and look down and try to find Gamzee or Vriska. Meow!"

"That's a good idea, I guess," you reply.

So Nepeta goes up into a tree and looks all through the woods. She see's two people that are far away. She can't really make out who it is. Actually, she doesn't know who they are. But, when she sees their faces she almost falls out of the tree.

She sees a girl that looks like her! She has the same face, but she doesn't have the blue hat and her hair is longer. She is doing sign language to her partner. She is deaf! The person she is hanging out with looks like Gamzee! He's older and taller though. Also, he has a skeleton outfit on. He is also signing. Nepeta looks at his face closely and then she realizes that his mouth is sewed up. Eww!

Next, she sees someone sneak up behind them. It's Vriska! No, Vriska can't kill them. Nepeta wants to yell. Nepeta doesn't want the older looking her to die. Before Nepeta can say anything, Vriska takes a sword and kills both the older Nepeta and the older looking Gamzee. Right before Nepeta's eyes. Nepeta almost screams.

Nepeta climbs down from the tree.

Dave asks, "So, did you see anything?"

"I saw something pawful. There was an older me and an older Gamzee. Both of them got culled by Vriska. It was so sad. I watched an older me die!" Nepeta answers.

You say, "What the fuck? What is with the older people? I mean like I saw both the older Nepeta and the older Gamzee, but I also saw an older Aradia and an older Tavros. But, those two died yesterday."

"So, you did spot Vriska?" Kanaya asks.

Nepeta replies, "Yes I did. I don't know where she is going now, but she is probably coming this way after she finishes killing those two."

"Then we have to go!" you yell.

Dave says, "I thought we were going to wait her out and then kill her. It's like 7 against 1. We can't lose."

John suggests, "Maybe we should make an alliance with Vriska, so she can kill all our enemies. Then, near the end of the games we can kill her."

Before anyone can criticize John's plan a canon goes off. Then, another goes off.

Terezi says, "Ok, that's the canon for the two that Vriska just killed. So, that means that she is on her way here."

"We need to get out of here and think of a better plan," you exclaim.

Everyone starts running and John says, "Why can't we use my plan, because I think it was a pretty good plan."

"No!" everyone says in unison.

No one notices it, but everyone is going the wrong way. They are going the way that Vriska is going to be at soon. They get closer and closer to her by the step. Before, they are close enough to see her, they stop.

There are two people up ahead that are in their area of vision. It's a boy and a girl. The boy is holding a sword and the girl is crying on the ground.

The girl says, "Please don't krill me! It's not my fault. I hung out with Sollux, because he was my partner. Nothing was going on between me and him. I promise."

"No. I don't believe you. You and Sol were so close. He liked you and I know you liked him. So, don't lie to me. You are going to be sleeping with the fishes now. No one messes with Eridan," the boy replies.

Then he kills her. Another canon goes off right after he slices her. She died a fast and painful death.

Then the Eridan guy kneels and whispers, "I'm sorry Fef."

He leaves. Everyone just stares. Fear written all over their face. There is another crazy killer that they need to kill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What do you know about this douche bag Eridan?" you ask Kanaya.

She answers, "I know that he is in my District and I know that he is a desperate idiot. He likes Feferi a lot, though."

"So, why did he kill her if he liked her?" John asked.

"Well, he really liked Feferi, but she liked Sollux and she always hung out with Sollux. So, Eridan killed Sollux and Feferi as like part of revenge," Kanaya replied.

Everyone just sits there for a moment until Rose says; "Now we have to kill three people. Gamzee, Vriska, and now Eridan."

Everyone just stands up and stretches. Another canon goes off. Who could've died? Isn't that like 6 people that died today? Oh no, another canon! Who could've died this time? Make that 7 people. This is crazy. Who is killing all these people? Trying to ignore those canons, everyone starts walking.

You ask, "So, what do we do when we reach one of those shitsponges?"

"We just make out with the person. Seriously, Karkat? You are so clueless sometimes. No, we are going to surround the person and all attack him or her at the same time. DUH!" Dave answers.

Terezi says, "Oh cool kid. You don't have to be a bitch." She smiles and Dave grins too. Ok, did you miss something? Is Terezi hitting on Dave? What? You don't like this one bit.

Everyone stops at the same time. Something makes a sound. It is the rustling of leaves. Someone jumps out of the bushes and swings a broken bow at everyone. Everyone backs up and the stranger stops swinging it.

The stranger says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were the sea dweller. I-I need a towel."

This guy has broken glasses, long hair, and sweats a lot. Gross! Wait, you've seen this guy before. You remember now. He was in the training area when you were picking out a weapon.

The guy, still sweating, says, "My name is Equius Zahhak."

John holds out his hand to shake Equius's hand, but Equius says, "You probably don't want to do that. I'm too STRONG."

Now, John just backs up. Yep, this guy is a weirdo.

Nepeta says to Equius, "This is fur you." Then, she hands him a towel.

He nods a friendly nod and starts using the towel. Well, this Equius guy is very strong. He could be a good help to your team.

You ask him, "So, do you want to be an alliance with us."

"I don't know. I don't really hang out with low bloods," he replies.

"Look here fuckass, you do-" You start saying, but Rose covers your mouth.

"Don't make him mad. We don't know what this guy can do to us," she whispers to you.

You take her hand off your mouth and say, "Fine don't be on our team. Who gives a fuck what you do? I'm going to go kill Eridan, Vriska, and Gamzee."

You start walking away. No one seems to be following you, but you don't care. Who needs them? You just need some time alone.

You hear Equius say, "That was quite 100d. I need a towel."

What an idiot.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

You just keep walking and walking. Not stopping for nothing. You even walk into a branch at one point. You don't care though, you just keep walking. Who needs them? You can win by yourself. Stupid Equius, stupid Dave, stupid Terezi, just stupid everyone.

What? There is a weird sound. Is someone running your way? You try to hide, but it's too late. The person comes out and looks at you. It's Eridan. You just stand there. All is still. Then, he finally makes a move. He walks up to you and looks into your face.

He says, "Why doesn't anyone love me?" You just stand there. There is confusion all over your face. Eridan scowls and says, "Oh glub, you know nothing about love."

You look at him and reply, "Actually, fuckass, I know a lot about love. One thing I know about love is that you don't kill the one you love because you are jealous." You cover your mouth after that. Uh, oh. You wish the last thing you said didn't come out. Eridan blushes at first. He's embarrassed.

Then, he frowns and says, "So, you saw me? Well, maybe I have to kill you before you tell everyone else that I'm such a bad guy."

He raises his sword and is about to swing at you. You think that this is it. All hope is lost now. Suddenly, a hand grabs the sword from Eridan. Eridan is caught off guard and spirals around. You open your eyes just in time to see Eridan getting stabbed by someone. How did they grab Eridan's sword? Eridan falls to the ground and is about to die.

You look at who is next to the dying Eridan. It's Equius. Equius saved you even though you were a dick to him. He just looks at you and nods. You nod too, but this time you have a smile on your face. A canon goes off. That means that Eridan is officially dead.

Everyone runs over and Terezi asks, "What happened?"

You just smile and say, "Let's just say that I'm fine with Equius being on our team."

Equius just nods. Everyone smiles. They know what happened. They look at the dead Eridan that is lying on the grass.

Dave says, "Ok, now we got to kill two more people. Vriska and Gamzee."

"Wait, what will happen when we kill off those two and it's just us left? How will we all win if there can be one victor?" John asks.

Everyone's face turns white. He's right. It just occurred to you that there can only be one victor. You can't kill your new friends and they most certainly won't be able to kill you. You've all grown so close.

Someone from behind everyone says, "It's ok, you don't need to kill each other. I can just kill you all now and become the winner of the Hunger Games."

Everyone spins around to see who the hell is saying this crap. It's Vriska. She's holding a big sword and you know that she means business. Everyone just stares at her.

John comes out from behind Dave and says, "Vriska, you don't have to do this. Please can't you just be our ally? We can all win together. Then we can overthrow the government or something. Please Vriska. I know you aren't really like this."

When Vriska sees John she blushes. John blushes too.

Nepeta whispers, "Ship!"

Vriska shoots her an icy cold look. Nepeta hides behind Equius. Next, Vriska does the unexpected. She takes the sword and swings it at everyone. Everyone dodges it. Except for one person. That person gets stabbed in the stomach. It's Nepeta. She falls on her knees and starts coughing out blood.

You yell, "NO! NOT NEPETA! SHE'S MY PARTNER!" You go on your knees too and hug Nepeta. You shoosh pap her. You try to make her feel better. "It's going to be ok," you say in a soothing voice.

While you are helping Nepeta Terezi goes up behind Vriska and stabs her cane through Vriska's chest. Vriska falls to the ground and screams.

Everyone crowds around Nepeta. She is not going to make it, and everyone is aware of that. Everyone including Nepeta.

"Karkitty," Nepeta whispers, "just one thing. Please just lay me down in the purrdy flowers, and kiss me."

Karkat picks her up and lays her down in the flowers. He goes down to the ground and kisses her lightly on the lips. Karkat blushes after and so does Nepeta. Nepeta smiles.

She says, "Thank you everyone. I just need one more thing. Please purromise me that you'll win."

Karkat nods. All is quiet. Then two canons go off. One for Vriska and one for Nepeta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It's dark and all is still. Everyone just tries to rethink what happened today. It was all just so sudden. You look at your shirt. You have some green blood on it from when you hugged Nepeta. You start crying. You can't stop crying now. She was your partner. You were very fond of her. All her annoying cat puns and jumping around like a 2 year old didn't annoy you anymore. You felt like you should've said more to her.

John notices that you are crying over there and he walks over to you. You see John coming your way so you try wiping the tears from your face before he sees. He sits down next to you and you try not to sniffle.

John says, "It's ok Karkat. I know you were crying. You don't need to hide it. We are really good friends so you can tell me anything."

For some reason you feel really safe with John here. So, the next thing you do takes John by surprise. You put your head on his shoulder and start crying really hard. He tries not to blush and he pats your back.

"It's going to be ok," John says.

You say, "I miss her so much. She was my partner. I should've saved her. I'm such a big fuck. Why can't I do anything right?"

"Karkat. You are wrong. You are doing something right. You got Rose, Dave, Kanaya, Equius, Terezi, and I this far. Along with yourself. You are our leader Karkat and I believe in you," John replies.

You pick up your head and look into John's eyes. His lips form a smile. He is trying to reassure you.

All of a sudden you hear a big canon. That means that they are going to show all the people that died today.

First, they show the older looking Gamzee. He has his skeleton outfit, makeup, and everything. He's creepy. You still kind of feel bad that he died. They show his name. Oh, his name is Kurloz. He's from District 11.

Next, they show the older Nepeta. Tears stream down your face. She reminds you of Nepeta. She has her beautiful long hair, her blue cat tail, and her green shirt. You feel sympathy for her too. Her name is Meulin. She's also from District 11. Oh, so she's Kurloz's partner.

Then, they show an older looking Kanaya. She has long hair though, and she is wearing a dress. You never met her and you didn't even know that she died. That must have been one of the random canons you heard that morning. Her name is Porrim and she is from District 12.

The next person they show kind of confuses you. She looks so much like Terezi. You look over to the tree at the left of you. Terezi is there. She is sniffing the air. She can't see the screen. This girl that looks like Terezi actually has longer hair and a different outfit. She's from District 9. Her name is Latula.

Her partner is shown next. He looks like Sollux. He is older though and he has a helmet. He has this weird getup on too. He is also from District 9 and his name is Mituna.

The next person they show is someone that you know. It is Eridan. In the picture he is smiling, but you know right now he isn't smiling because he is dead. He is from District 1.

You know the next person. Her name is Feferi and she was killed by Eridan. She is pretty. Kinda like an empress. She is from District 2.

After that, they show a picture of Vriska. Ugg. You are happy that she is dead. She killed Nepeta. She is a bitch. She is from District 6

A boy you don't really remember comes on the screen. He has like a Mohawk and a black jacket over his zodiac shirt. His name is Tavros and he is Vriska's partner. You kind of feel bad for that guy. His partner was a bitch.

It's time. They show Nepeta on the screen. Here comes the tears. You take one look at the picture of Nepeta. She is smiling. You look up at the sky. You hope that she is smiling down at you. Where ever she is.

Soon, you doze off. You hope to have sweet dreams. About Nepeta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It's morning. No one else is awake yet. Only you. Wait no, there is something wrong here. Someone is gone, but who? Let's see. Kanaya, Dave, John, Rose, and Terezi are here. Who are we missing? Oh, Equius! Wait where is he? You decide to go look for him.

You stand up very quietly and tiptoe away. You don't want to wake anyone up. You walk through the woods and eye the scenery. It is pretty nice when you are not fleeing for your life. It's quiet except for the singing mockingjays. You are looking at the trees and don't realize where you are stepping. You step into something and you can't get out. Oh no! It's quick sand. Oh my gosh. If someone doesn't come help you soon, then you will die.

You start screaming, "HELP! HELP! I'M IN FUCKING QUICK SAND! I CAN'T GET OUT! HELP!"

You're too far away from your friends for them to hear you. Also, they are sleeping. They are out cold. Yesterday was too much for them. Who can help you then? Well, I guess this is it. You thought you'd die in a different way. Not quicksand. Whatever.

You are just waiting to die, when all of a sudden someone is walking towards you. Oh no! Who could that be? You hope it is Equius, because if it's Gamzee then you are really going to die. The person comes into view. She has long hair, a skirt, and she looks kind of creepy. Her stare that is. She just stares at you with big soulless eyes.

"Please, can you help me?" you ask her.

She replies, "Why should I help you? What if you kill me after?"

"Oh please. I can't kill anyone. I'm a weak shitty foul. Please though, I don't want to die now. I especially don't want to die in a pile of sticky shit. Please help me,"

She just stands there and says, "I'm Aradia. I know who you are. Hi Karkat."

"Hi, Aradia," you say, trying to be polite. The quick sand is all the way to your chest. She has to pull you out quick or it'll be bye bye Karkat.

Finally she moves. She gets a stick from the ground and points it at you.

She says, "Hold onto this stick and I will pull you out."

You nod and you wrap your hands around stick. She pulls very hard. You want to scream, but you don't. It really hurts. You don't complain though. She is saving you. Finally, you are free from the sticky sand. You pat yourself everywhere. Yep, all of your body parts are there. You are alive. It's a miracle.

You are just so happy that you aren't dead. So, you jump on Aradia and give her a big hug. She blushes.

You don't even blush you are just too happy and you say, "Thank you. I was not ready to die."

You release Aradia from your hug and you stand up.

You ask, "Why are you all alone. Where is your group?"

"Well, I hung out with Sollux and Feferi, but they both died. Now I have no one. I don't want to hang out with my partner. We have just had a bad past," she answers and frowns.

You feel kind of bad now, so you suggest, "If you want to, you can join my group. We could use more people considering that two of our members died." Just saying that makes you sad. You miss Nepeta and Jade.

Aradia forces a smile and says, "Well, thanks for the invite but, I don't really want to be in your group because my partner is in your group."

"Wait, who is your partner?" you ask curiously.

"Equius," she answers.

"Oh you say. Yeah he is in our group. I'm sorry. Well, if you do need some help sometime just call for us. I owe you so yeah," you say.

Then, you thank Aradia one more time and you both go your separate ways. Awesome, another friend. Maybe you're not a loner after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

You are walking back to where your friends are, when all of a sudden you hear a scream and a smash. This makes you jump. What was that? You are scared. You start running back to your friends. You can't walk now. There could be a physco coming your way. A canon goes off. You stop in your tracks. Someone just died, but whom? You start sprinting again. You need to make sure your friends are ok.

You finally get back to the others. You notice something weird. John runs up to you and starts hugging you. What the hell? Rose is on the ground crying and Dave is trying to cheer her up. Terezi is just sitting there with a blank expression. Wait, where is Equius and Kanaya? Suddenly, another canon goes off. Oh, no!

You say, "John, get the fuck off me. Why is everyone so sad? What's going on?"

John releases you and answers, "Equius was missing. We think that when he went off this morning that he got killed, because he never came back and we heard a canon a little before you came back. Also, because you were gone, Kanaya went to go look for you. Did you hear that canon a couple seconds ago? Well, I think that was Kanaya. She probably found Gamzee instead of you."

You just stare at John. That is way too much to take in. You sit down and stare into the sky.

You whisper to yourself, "I'm the reason that Kanaya is dead?" Then, you stand up and yell, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I AM THE REASON FOR A LOT OF PEOPLE'S DEATHS! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DIE, HERE AND NOW!"

Dave looks your way and says, "Karkat, dude, don't talk like that. This isn't your fault. Don't go crazy and blame it on yourself."

You shoot him a look. You know that he is trying to make you feel better, but it's not working. You already know that it's your fault. You can't deny it. Then, another canon goes off.

Everyone exchanges glances. What? Who just died? If Kanaya and Equius are already dead, then who could've died? You almost start bawling. You know who it probably is. You go down on our knees and put your head in your hands.

John comes over to you, pats your back, and asks, "What's wrong Karkat?"

"I think I know who just died," you reply. "It was someone who helped me survive. I didn't want her to die. She helped me." Tears streamed down your face as you spoke. "Her name was Aradia."

Rose, who is still crying, adds, "I think we all lost someone important to us, but we must carry on. I think that is something Kanaya would say." Then she starts crying and falls on Dave. Dave tries shoosh papping her. She won't stop crying though. She and Kanaya had something special.

You and Aradia also had something special. Even though you didn't know her that well, she saved you and that's all that mattered. She was still a good friend. Now, she's gone.

Dave suggests, "I think I should go and try to find us water. We are almost out."

"Hey cool kid. Let me come with you. I'm bored and I need to try to keep my mind away from all this sadness," Terezi answers. Dave nods and stands up. He goes over to Terezi and takes her hand. They abscond.

A couple minutes later it occurs to you. That is not smart.

You stand up quick and say, "We are fucking idiots."

"Why would we be idiots?" Rose asks.

You answer, "Let me think, maybe it's because we can't figure out two plus two. No, you dummy, it's because we just let Dave and Terezi go off alone. Gamzee is still lurking. He could kill both of them. He killed Kanaya and Equius. He will try to kill them now!"

Everyone stares for a second. Then, they all get to their feet.

"Let's go!" John exclaims.

You and everyone else start running through the woods. You need to get to Dave and Terezi before Gamzee does.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

John, Rose, and you keep running through the woods until you hear something. You stop and listen. You hear a scream. That has to be them. You run in that direction.

You find a clearing. You look on the ground. You are too late. Dave is on the ground. His head is all bashed up. This is the work of Gamzee. There is blood everywhere. He is still conscience. He will die soon. Everyone tries not to cry when they see him. They don't want to scare him.

Everyone crowds around him. Tears in their eyes.

Dave says, "Guys, I know I'm going to die. That's ok. I wasn't a hero anyway."

"You are wrong cool kid. You saved me. You pushed me out of the way when Gamzee tried to hit me," Terezi states. She comes out from behind a tree. "I'm sorry Dave. I should've died, not you."

John goes up to his best friend and says, "Dave, you died a hero's death. Just remember that. You are more of a hero than any of us could ever be." John can't hold back the tears any longer and he starts crying his eyes out. You go over to comfort Dave and John.

Rose says, "Dave, you were a really good friend. We were very close. I just want you to know that, I love you and I will miss you very dearly." She starts crying too. Dave nods and smiles at her.

Then, you say, "Strider, I mean Dave, you and I weren't that close. We sometimes had our differences. I swore at you a lot. You and I sometimes argued, but I think, I think that I am going to miss you so much. I kind of thought of you as, my brother."

Dave gives you a serious look. You are trying to keep back the tears. Then, he smiles.

He says, "Thanks, John, Terezi, Rose, and most of all, my brother. You blush. Did he just call you his brother? He just laughs after you blush. Ugg, he was trying to embarrass you. Well, that's the Strider you know and love. So instead of yelling at him, you force a smile.

Then Dave says, "Guys, don't worry about me. I'm going to where Jade, and Nepeta and all our other dead friends are going. I think I'll be just fine. I'll miss you all. Just do me one favor," Everyone leans in to hear what Dave's favor is. "Kill that bastard for me, and win the games."

"Most certainly," Rose replies. Everyone starts laughing.

The laughing stops when Dave says, "Guys, I'm too weak. It's time. Please, someone pick me up and put me in those flowers over there." He points to a bunch of flowers. Tears fill everyone's eyes. John and you go over and pick up Dave and bring him over to the flowers. After you lay him down you do the unexpected. You kiss Dave. You kiss him passionately.

After, he says, "Vantas. When I get up to the dead world, I am telling Jade that you did that."

He smirks and you just blush. Shit, you kiss a lot of people. It just seems like the thing to do.

Dave says, "Well, for my last words, I will say, John, Rose, Terezi, and Karkat, I love you guys. Please win the games, kill that bastard, and always remember me. Don't keep crying whenever you think of me. I'll be fine. Just smile instead. I'll miss you guys. Bye."

Everyone waves at Dave. Then, he takes his sunglasses and throws them at you. Then he smiles and winks. You blush. He lays his head down and closes his eyes. It is the saddest day of your life, so far.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

You hold Dave's sunglasses in your hands. This is the last thing you have left of him. Then, a canon goes off. It was for Dave.

John says, "Dave? Dave? Dave! Was that his canon? Is my best friend really dead? No! Dave!"

John is acting insane. He starts running over to the dead Dave, but Rose stops him.

Rose says, "John, he is dead. We need to leave him alone. He said he will be alright. Just calm down."

Rose says that, but she is acting hysterical too. Tears run down her face, but she is trying to smile. She can try all she wants but she can never make everything better. Almost everyone is dead.

Another canon goes off. Who could that have been? Everyone is just thinking. Who could that have possibly been? Was there even anyone left other than these guys and Gamzee? Maybe Gamzee is dead! Wouldn't that be great? With your luck though it's obvious that Gamzee didn't die. Either way you will encounter him and soon.

"I think that was Cronus," Rose states.

"Yeah, I think he was the only one left in his little clique. He was probably too lonely and said goodbye," John says.

Rose slaps John and says, "John! Don't say that. We don't know that. It was just probably Gamzee that killed him."

"Yeah I guess you are right," John agrees.

You say, "Guys, it's getting dark. Why don't we just get to some safe place and go to sleep?"

Rose and John nod. You look behind you. Terezi is just standing over Dave and crying. Was she even listening to anything you just said?

"Terezi! Terezi come on. We are going to find somewhere to sleep," you say to her.

She turns your direction and says, "I don't want to go."

You looked shocked and you say, "What the fuck? What do you mean you don't want to go?"

She looks at the ground and says quickly, "I just don't want to live anymore."

Everyone just stares at her.

Rose walks up to her and says, "Terezi, please don't talk like that. You are a good person. Stop beating yourself up."

"No, it's my fault that cool kid is dead. If I just let Gamzee kill me, then maybe Dave would've lived," Terezi replies.

You go up to her and say, "Dave never felt like a hero. When he saved you he finally felt like a hero. Now, he got what he wanted and you could win the games. If you win then he will look down at you and smile. So don't fucking pout about it ok?"

Terezi gives you a longing look and kisses your cheek. Your face burns bright red.

"I smell blushing Karkles," she says with a smirk.

"Shut up!" you answer.

"Guys, maybe we should go find somewhere to sleep before it becomes pitch black," John interrupts.

Everyone gets up and starts walking. The woods are kind of nice at night. While you are walking a big canon goes off. You know what that means. It's time to show all the people who died today. Everyone holds hands and looks up at the sky.

First, they show a picture of Equius. You start to tear up. You kind of miss that weirdo.

Next, they show Aradia. That's when the tears come streaming down your face. She saved you and you never even got the chance to see her again after. You wish that you could've saved her.

The next person that comes up on the screen makes Rose burst into tears. Kanaya's picture comes on the screen. Rose is bawling. You feel bad. You miss Kanaya too. Here come the tears again.

Then, they show a guy that looks like Eridan, but like less hipster. He has a cigar though. And a white shirt. His name comes on the screen. His name is Cronus and he's from District 12. Oh, so that's Cronus.

Everyone watches the screen. They know whose picture is coming next. Here it comes. Dave's picture flashes onto the screen. The picture of him is adorable. He's in his cool kid pose. Everyone cries, but they cry with smiles on their faces. They smile because they know that right now, Dave is happy and he's with Jade and Kanaya and all the others that died.

The screen goes black. It's time to sleep. You will Dave, but you kept a promise. You promised that you'd win the games, and that's just what you are going to do. For Dave.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

You wake up next John and Terezi. Rose is next to John as well. Wow, you must have fallen asleep. You are under a tree. That was not a very safe place. You were lucky that Gamzee didn't find you all asleep. If he did then, you probably wouldn't be here right now.

A couple seconds later Rose wakes up. She rubs her eyes and looks up into the sky. The sun is bright. She notices that you are awake.

She says, "Good morning Karkat."

"Hi, Rose," you answer.

Rose shakes John. He is surprised and swings his head back really fast. His head hits the tree very hard.

"Ouch!" John yells. He stands up and feels the lump on his head. The back of his head is bleeding. Gross.

Rose stands up quick and apologizes, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry John. I was just trying to wake you up. I didn't mean to give you a heart attack."

"Your head is dripping blood," you add, "You shouldn't get whiplash unless you're on a rollercoaster."

"I'm pretty sure this game is a rollercoaster," he says as he tries to get the blood off his hands.

Terezi wakes up and says, "I smell blood. Candy red blood. Are you bleeding Karkles?"

"No, John smashed his head on a tree. Now, he's bleeding out fucking quarts of blood," you reply.

You find your backpack near the tree and you pick it up. You unzip it and search for something to help John. You can't find anything. You dump everything out of the bag and search through all the shit. You finally find a tissue.

You hand it to John and he says, "Thanks Karkat."

He takes the tissue and holds it on the back of his head. He's using it to soak up the blood. Yuck!

All of a sudden you look over at the tree and notice something. Terezi is gone! Where the fuck did she go? This is bad. That girl is blind and there is a killer on the loose. You need to find her and fast.

You yell to Rose and John, "I need to go find Terezi before she get's herself killed. You guys stay here so you don't get in any danger. Rose, I need you to take care of John. We don't want his head to get any worse."

You look back at Rose and John. They both nod. John beckons you over though.

"What do you want John?" you ask as you walk over to him.

He kisses you and says, "I just want you to be careful."

Your whole face turns as red as a tomato. You are speechless. Rose giggles and John blushes too. You flip him off and he just starts laughing his ass off. You just roll your eyes and start walking away. You do have a smile on your face when you walk away though. Don't worry, John knows that you are smiling. It's not that big a secret.

You start running though the forest. You need to find Terezi before she gets hurt. You hear something. Your heart skips a beat. Could it be Terezi? You hope so. You aren't ready to face Gamzee yet. You are still too much of a coward.

You brave it out and start walking in the direction of the sound. You come into the clearing and stop. You look. It's Terezi! Thank the world. She is standing over a pond.

You walk closer to her and ask, "Terezi, why the fuck did you come to this pond? I was worried about you." You stop right there. Yes, you realize what you just said. You take is back. "I-I mean _we_ were worried about you. Terezi smirks.

"Well Karkles, I came here to find some water. I found some. I don't how to get it back to the others though," she answers.

You pull your backpack off your back and set it down. You squat down next to it and you dig through it. You find your thermos. You fill it up with water. There, now you and the others have water.

All of a sudden you hear a scream. It sounds like Rose. You jump to your feet. Your face turns white. You know what is happening.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

You take Terezi's hand and start running. You run as fast as you can go. Terezi runs with you. She also knows what is going on. Gamzee has reached Rose and John. You need to go save them.

When you finally get there you notice that you are too late. Gamzee has already fled. Rose lies on the ground. She is bleeding madly. John is also on the ground. He is covered in blood as well.

You scream, "NO! JOHN! ROSE! ARE YOU OK? WHY ARE ALL MY FRIENDS DYING?"

John beckons you to come over. You kneel next to your best friend and let him whisper into your ear.

He says, "Karkat, I am not going to make it. That juggalo smashed my skull too many times. I need you to do something for me. There are going to be three people left in the games. Terezi, Gamzee, and you. They don't allow 2 people to win the games, but you need to rebel. Kill Gamzee and then you and Terezi command to both win the games. I don't want either of you to die. You both deserve to go home."

You looked shocked. You say to John, "John, I can't rebel. That is too much of a risk. Why don't I just kill myself after we win the games? Terezi deserves to win. She is a blind girl who lost everything. Life is all she has left."

"No! You need to win too. Think about Kankri. He needs you. Just one more thing Karkat," he stops talking and he smooches you. It is a long kiss. A passionate one too. After he releases you just nod and tears fall from your eyes. You don't even blush. You are just too sad. You are going to miss John more than anyone. You think that maybe you had some feelings for him.

You walk over to Rose. You kneel next to her and say, "Rose, just stay strong. Everything will be ok."

Rose forces a smile and says, "Karkat, you are so cute. You and I both know that I'm going to die in like a minute. Thanks for trying to make me feel better though. Karkat, just don't be sad ok? I will be happier dead. I will get to see Kanaya again. I'll tell her that you won the games. It's obvious that you are."

"Rose, I will miss you. You were a really good friend, but I am kind of a loser. How will I win the games?" you say.

Rose gives you a dirty look and says, "Karkat, don't say that. You need to believe in yourself and then you can do anything you set your mind to." You nod and give her a light kiss on the head.

Now, John and Rose are going to die so you pick them up and bring them in another flower bed. They are right next to each other. They hold hands. They wait for their death, together. A river of tears flow down your face and Terezi's face. See them go is always the hardest.

You look at the ground and whisper, "Goodbye."

Then, two canons go off at the same time. They are gone. At least they got to go together. You and Terezi just start crying. You are both gross sobbing. You look over at your two dead friends. They are hand in hand and they are smiling. They may be dead, but they look like they are sleeping and having a good dream. You shed a single tear of joy. If they are happy then maybe you should be happy too. Now, it's obvious what you have to do. You need to win the games for Nepeta, Dave, Jade, Kanaya, Aradia, Equius, Rose, and John. It's time to finish this game.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

You turn to Terezi. She looks scared. You don't blame her. You are also scared, but you know that you have to face your fears and win the games. You think up a plan and you are going to tell Terezi about it.

You say to her, "Terezi, you are a better fighter than me, so how about I am the bait. I lure Gamzee to you. You stay hidden like behind a tree or something. Then you take a sword and attack."

Terezi just pushes you down and growls. You stand up and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU CAN SAY THAT YOU DON'T LIKE MY PLAN. DON'T JUST PUSH ME DOWN LIKE I'M A FUCKING RAG DOLL!"

You just look away. You try to calm yourself down. You do yell at your friends a lot.

Terezi puts her hand on your shoulder and says, "I'm sorry Karkles. It's just that I don't want to kill Gamzee. Can you kill him please?"

You stare at her. What is going on here? Why can't she kill Gamzee? Is she scared? You still want to know though.

You ask, "Why can't you kill Gamzee? You killed someone before? Are you scared of him?"

"Karkles, you are so clueless. I can't kill him because he is my partner, and we used to, um, yeah, I think you get it," she replies with a smirk on her face.

You blush bright red when you think about that. Her and Gamzee. Eww! Ok then, looks like you'll have to kill Gamzee. You aren't going to make her kill someone that she used to be with. That is a little cruel. You also forgot that they are on the same team. Whoops! It just slipped your mind.

You say to her, "Ok, I'm not going to make you do that. Alright, you be the bait. I guess I'll kill Gamzee." You have to kill a killer now. Just thinking about that makes you crinkle your nose.

This plan better work. You don't want to die. Actually, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least, you'd get to see John and the others. You shouldn't think about death. You need to win so you can see Kankri again. You also promised John and Dave that you would win.

You put your backpack and dig through it. There. You find your thermos filled with water and hand it to Terezi. She takes a sip and gives it back to you. You take a little bit and then you put it back into your bag.

Well, it's only 11:00 a.m. You still have all day. Maybe you can brave it out and start the plan today. The faster you kill Gamzee, the faster you can go back to normal life and no more games. You still can't believe that you made it this far. Soon, you will be the winner. This is just amazing.

Man, you are hungry and so is Terezi. You stand up and scavenge for food. Maybe there are some berries or dead animals you can eat. Terezi picks up some berries and eats them. You just stare at her.

You yell, "YOU DON'T EAT RANDOM BERRIES. THOSE COULD BE BAD!" You take the rest out of her hands and drop them on the ground. She shouldn't be so clueless.

She isn't saying anything. You look up at her. There is a crazy look on her face. Oh shit! You knew that those berries weren't good. You shake her. You try to wake her up. She is in like a poison berry coma. Oh my gosh. You hope she will be ok.

Suddenly, a canon goes off. Your face becomes pale. Oh my jegus. Terezi just died. Her dead face stares at you. You push her lifeless body off you. You start to smile and cry. You are acting hysterical.

You scream, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TEREZI? YOU DIE AND LEAVE ME TO FIGHT GAMZEE BY MYSELF. THANKS. NOW I'M GOING TO DIE THANKS TO YOU. GAMZEE WILL WIN THE GAMES. ALL THANKS TO YOUR STUPID BERRIES. YOU PROBABLY KNEW THAT THEY WERE POISON, AND YOU ATE THEM ON PURPOSE."

Her poisoned creepy face just stares at you. That jerk. Now you are just scared. Your scary smirk goes away and you sit down. You just lost another friend and now you have to fight Gamzee alone. This will be harder than you thought. You just put your face in your hands. You need to think this over. You need to do this. It doesn't matter if you are scared or not.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

You are kind of feeling brave. Maybe, it's the fact that you got this far. You can do anything, if you believe in yourself. As your friends say.

Ok, now you stand up and get ready to go. You put your backpack on your back, you take your sickle in your hand, and you take your confidence with you. You start walking through the woods. You hold your head up high. It doesn't matter anymore, you can do this. Just believe.

The birds and bees cheer you on. You look at the animals and the bugs. They know you can win and so do you. You are almost to the clearing. Up ahead is field that is right near the cornucopia. You know that Gamzee is there. He has probably been waiting there for his final opponent once he knew that Terezi died.

Terezi. You miss her. You wish that she was more careful. You wish that she never ate those berries. You feel like a fool for not protecting. It's not all her faults. It's not her fault that she's fucking blind! She can't help it.

You are here. You are at the edge of the woods. You take a deep breath and step out of the woods. You are in the field. There is no turning back now. In the distance you see a tall figure. The figure just stands there. Then, the figure starts slowly turning his head towards you.

When he is fully looking at you, you yell, "COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

His stoned grin gets bigger. You want to run, but you can't. He starts slowly walking over. He has his shitty juggalo pins in his hands. You put your sickle in front of you. You show him the sickle. You show him that you are ready to fight. He stops walking towards you when he gets about 12 feet away from you.

He says, "So, are you MOTHERFUCKING READY, to fight me? BECAUSE I WILL NOT motherfucking hold back." You stare at him dumbfounded. He is so much different than before. Wow, without his pies he is insane.

"I'm gonna kill a bitch," you reply. "I'm gonna kill a bitch, but the bitch that killed my friends and others. That would be you, smartass." He just smiles more at your comment. That bastard. He kills your friends then he just stands there and smiles when you confront him.

His smile grows and he says, "I'm going to SMASH YOUR SKULL." He yells a lot.

Now, you stand on the field 12 feet away from him. Your eyes are locked on your prey. You will take him down. It's time for action.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sweat runs down your face. Your eyes are twitching. You have been standing across from Gamzee for almost 5 minutes. You haven't said anything. Your icy stare is on him, but he stares at you with an evil grin. A big grin. It's plastered to his stupid face. You hate him so much.

You can't take this anymore. You start running with your sickle in your hand. You swing it right at him. He doesn't move. He doesn't even flinch. He just stands there. You cut his face with your sickle. He has a new cut thanks to you. His face drips blood. He doesn't even move during this. What is wrong with this freak?

Then, he takes one of his hands. He rubs his hand on his bleeding face. He looks at his hand and sees all the blood. That makes him smile even more.

You are starting to become creeped out. No normal person does something like this. You want to retreat. You can't even look at this fool anymore. You think about running back into the woods, but he will come looking for you. He's becoming more insane by the second. I think he will look for a person if he gets left alone.

For a second a weird thought comes through your head. Maybe, just maybe, he needs some love and help from someone. Maybe he needs you.

You walk over to him slowly. He doesn't make a move. Then, you shoosh pap him. You shoosh pap him so good. You are a good person and you know it. He hugs you after. Wow, he really did just need someone. He will come out of this happy place soon, so you need to kill him now. Before he can do anything else.

You swing your sickle at his head. He starts bleeding. Then, he looks at you with an angry smile on. Oh no. That did not work. He's like invincible or something. You think about shoosh papping him again, but now that wouldn't work. He's now angry. You shouldn't have swung at him.

He raises one of his pins above you. Oh my fucking gosh. He smiles at you. Then, he hits you with it. He smashes your head with the pin. You fall to the ground. No, this wasn't supposed to happen.

He starts laughing. He picks up his other pin. He stands over you and he is holding both pins. He is going to use both! Oh no! He is going to kill you.

Your head aches. You don't want to get hit again. Too late for that. He raises both the pins over you. He smashes the pins on your head. Ouch! You scream. It hurts. Your head starts bleeding. You are done. You are going to die. This is it.

All of a sudden, Kankri pops into your head. His face is sad. He holds a piece of paper that says, "You can win Karkat. Please. Just fight back."

You forgot all about Kankri. You have to win. You have to win for him. You feel confidence. You feel brave.

You stand up and grab Gamzee's pins. You turn around and throw them. You throw them so far. You shock Gamzee. He just stands there. He doesn't say or do anything. He has a blank derpy expression on his face. You almost laugh. You are finally ready. You are finally ready to win the games. You know a way to kill Gamzee.

You reach into your pocket and pull out the poisonous berries. It's a good thing that you kept some. You smile. You pounce on Gamzee. You shove the berries into his mouth. Then you jump on his stomach. He makes a hurtful sound. You just laugh. He is going to die.

Two minutes later a canon goes off. Gamzee is dead. You did it. Now you can go back home. You can leave these shitty games.

After the games:

You hesitate. You don't know what to do. Should you knock on the door? You don't know how Kankri feels. He probably knows that you won.

You are about to knock on the door, but before you can the door swings open and hits you.

You fall to the ground and scream, "What the fuck?"

Kankri runs over to you and says, "Karkat I'm sorry for hitting you with the door."

He helps you up and brings you into the house.

It is silent for a moment. You break the silence by hugging Kankri. He hugs you back. It's a long hug. You start to cry. He starts crying too. You and Kankri have never been so nice to each other before. You missed him so much.

You say, "I'm sorry I was an awful brother Kankri. I will stay with you forever."

"You weren't an awful brother Karkat. You are amazing. If anything you are the best brother in the world. I'm glad that you are back," he replies.

You release Kankri from the hug and look into his eyes. You smile and say, "Let us just eat dinner, because I'm starving. Also, I don't want you to start rambling on and on."

Kankri friendly punches you and laughs. You start laughing too. It's the happiest day of your life.


	31. Author Talk

**Author talk!**

Hey, I'm the author of this fanfic! I just want to say thanks! :D I got lots of views on my story and I got lots of reviews. Not to mention the favorites and follows I got. This is one of my first crossovers. Thanks for staying with me. Yes, I drag stuff out a lot. I had 30 chapters. Wow, that's a lot. Well, I am thinking of making more crossovers. I am really only doing Homestuck ones. So like I did Homestuck and Hunger Games. Well, I need more ideas. That's where you guys come in. So, if you even got to this page and didn't skip it than good job! You get to help me! :D Comment what kind of crossover I should do next. It has to be Homestuck though. So like Homestuck and something. Examples: Homestuck and Attack on Titan, Homestuck and Divergent, Homestuck and Adventure Time, etc. Ok, I think you get the picture. Just give me something good to combine with Homestuck. I need your good ideas. Also, I used Karkat as the main character in this story. So, I need new main character ideas. Who should be the main character? It could be a human or troll, or like any Homestuck character. Doesn't matter to me. :D Well, that's all. Thanks again. :D


End file.
